How She Stole My Heart
by CharlieAlexies
Summary: A Sendrick fanfiction, if you like the first chapter I will carry on. Rated M for language and for later chapters. Don't forget to review. Every word in this fanfiction has been spell checked
1. Chapter 1

This is a Sendrick story, Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow. I do not own then as people I just wrote the story.

This will be written from Brittany Snow's point of view and this is my first fanfiction so comment nicely and helpfully :)

It is Thursday and me and Anna where heading to town to this club called Fizzle, it must have been about 11pm by the time the cab got there and it was a very cold night. Anna was wearing this most amazing red halter neck top that showed of her amazing boob and ripped skinny jeans, she could wear a bin bag and she would still looking amazing in it.

We got inside the club and it was already jam packed their was hardly no room to move, so Anna took my hand and lead me to the bar.

"What do you want to drink?" Anna said with a half smile on her face.

"A sexy bitch" I laughed.

She ordered the drinks and we made our way to the sofa's so we would not get mobbed by drunk guys, we sat down and she looked over to me and said "you ordered a sexy bitch but you don't even need it" that comment made me blush and I was glad that it was dark in the club. We finished our drinks and made our way to the dance floor, by this time we where both tipsy because we had been pre drinking before hand.

Anna moved closer to me so that our bodies where touching, I would feel the heat from her body it was making me hot. She started to move her body against mine and I was frozen to the stop because I did not know what to do. She grabbed my hips and started to move them in time with her body, I looked at her face and she had this glint in her eye and a smile that drove me crazy. She turned around so her back was facing me and she grabbed my hands and placed them on her hips. She started to grind into me and I could feel my body getting hotter and hotter by the minute all I wanted to do was touch her all over. She turned her head and looked at me and pecked me on the lips, I don't know what came over me I turned her round by the hips and grabbed her face and started to slowly kiss her. I could feel her starting to kiss back, her lips tasted like strawberries and as soon as it began it was over. She pulled her lips away from mine and started to kiss a guy who was dancing behind her, it felt like my heart had been ripped out.

I don't know what came over me but I just rain out the club and down the street, I found a little step to sit on because I knew if I did not sit down I would keep on running. I felt tears coming from my eyes and I just let them fall, I have liked her for a long time and know I never stand a chance but to see it with my own eyes is something worse then my imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I wake up in a room that is not mine, my head is banging from all the alcohol last night and my mind is not thinking straight. I try looking around to find clues to wear I am, outside the closed bedroom door I can hear movement so I slowly get out of bed and open the door just a crack so I could see out of it. On the other side I see Anna making herself a cup of juice, I close the door and go sit back on the bed while I try and remember last night and how I got here. Anna walked into the bedroom holding a cup of juice she smiled and said "Hey your up, I made you some juice it will help you get over your hangover". I took the juice from her hand and took a sip, she was right it did make me feel a bit better. I drank the whole glass so quick but it tasted so nice. Anna sat on the bed next to me and laid straight back, I looked down to see that her tank top has risen up so I would see her toned stomach and I could not help but let my eyes travel down her bare legs the only thing on them where her short shorts. She broke my train of thought by saying "You want to watch tv and eat some food?" I looked at her and nodded, she got up first I watched her as she existed the room and followed.

As I walked into her living room I took a seat on her sofa as I watch her making breakfast for us in the kitchen, she had to go on her tiptoes to reach something in the cupboard I would not help but smile. She brought over a plate of peanut and fluff sandwiches and laid them on the table in front of us and sat down next to me and started to eat a sandwich, she looked over at me and said "eat up Britt, I made them special" and she smiled. so I grabbed a sandwich and took a bite, it was so yummy I still get amazed when she can add two things together and they taste amazing and not gross.

Anna fidgeted and she moved closer to me, our legs where touching and I felt whole.

"what happened last night" I said, Anna looked at me with a blank look and fidgeted.

"Don't you remember" she said

"I don't remember a thing, its like a chunk of my life has gone missing" I said truthfully

"Well we danced and drank,t the next minute I turned around and you was gone" Anna said speedily.

I just looked at her and nodded because I know her to well I know when she is not telling me something, but I did not want to bring it up because it did not seem like the time. We carried on in silences for the rest of the film, but I did not take much notice of the film I was to busy taking little peeks at her to see how amazingly beautiful she is.

The next thing I knew I was asleep on her sofa with her head on my stomach and her arms wrapped round me and our legs intertwined, I don't know how we got like this but it felt right I want to wake up every morning to her but I know that will never happen. As I look down at her sleeping form I can imagine our future together, the one that I have dreamed about many times. I lent my head towards her and kissed her forehead, she shifted a little then a little smile came across her face. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep but was soon awaken by the phone beeping from the bedroom, I groaned as I tried to shifted Anna off of me but her hold on my grew tighter. I decided that I needed to wake her up otherwise I would not be able to get my phone, I tapped her lightly while softly saying "Anna banana wake up" she did not make a sound. So I decided to try a little louder this time, I grabbed her shoulder a shake it gentle and still nothing. I thought of one way to wake her up but she will hate me after, so I decided to tickle her nose with my finger and she starts to groan and bat my finger away. I pitched her nose and held it, she starts to flay around and trying to bat my hand away. I let her nose goes and she looks at me with a anger look on her face and shouted "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" I replied simply "My phone is beeping", she gave me a weird look as I walk into her bedroom to get my phone.

I got to Anna's bedroom and picked up my phone, I looked at my phone screen and the text was from Anna K. It said "Girls night round mine house, you better be there bitch tits" I smiled at the use of her language because she uses it as a compliment. I walked into the living room and showed Anna my phone and she done that cute little laugh she does and she said "Well guess we are going to Anna K tonight"

"But I have to go home and get changed soon" I said

"No it is ok you can get ready here and wear some of my cloths" Anna said with a smile on her face.

I looked at her confused and said "Your tiny and I am tall, you clothes will be like doll clothes to me"

Anna slapped me on the arm and we both burst out laughing. A couple of hours I left to go home to get ready for girly night round Anna K.


	3. Chapter 3

I got to Anna C apartment to find that Anna was late as always, she can never been anywhere on time but that's one of the things I love about her. I sat down in Anna C living room grabbing some snacks she laid out on the table, there was a knock on the door and I could not help but subconsciously smile. I ran to open the door and there she stood with a giant smile on her face and shaking bottles of alcohol in front of me, so I took the bottle of vodka and lead her into Anna C apartment. I set the alcohol down on the kitchen island and so did Anna, Anna C turned round and saw the alcohol and said "Well this is going to be a fun night" she immediately got 3 glasses out of the cupboard and handed them to us. We started to pore our drives and mixers and I could not help but notice that Anna keep looking at me out of the corner of her eye, it gave me tingles through my body. I need to snap out of it, I know I never stand a chance with her but she just does things to me that no one else has made me feel before.

We all sat on the floor around Anna C coffee table, Anna C to one side of me and Anna to the other. "Let's play a game" Anna C said with a mischievous grin on her face

"I don't like that look, you are planning something" I said while squinting at her to try and figure out what her plan was

"Well I am game for anything" Anna said while she raised her glass and took a big gulp

I looked at Anna and shook my head and she just smiled and said "Whats the game?"

Anna C put her drink down and started to bounce up and down and clapping to show her excitement she started to explain "Well it is a game called I've Never!"

I just looked from Anna C to Anna and said "You just want to find out my dirty secrets" I said with a smirk

Anna faked shocked said while touching her heart "Ahh I feel used, I see how it is keeping secrets from me now" and she flung her hands up in the air and feel backwards, all of us to burst into laughter at Anna being well Anna. Anna sat back up and said "Ok AC you start"

Anna C put her finger to her mouth and made her thinking face, the one where she pouts her lips and narrows her eyes, after about 2 minutes she put her finger in the air and widen her eyes like a light bulb went off in her head. "I got it I got it" Anna C said excitedly, "I've never kissed more then 2 guys in one night"

Anna said "You bitch, you aimed that at me" and took a drink from her glass, "I am so going to get you back for that"

I raised my hand to get their attention, they both looked at me and I said "Do gay guys count"

"No" they both said in unison and they both giggled

"I've never done the nasty with a guy called DJ" I said with a smirk

Anna C gave me evils and drank her drink and said "Ok Anna Your Turn"

Anna looked at me and smiled then said "I've never been to a gay bar"

I slapped her leg and said "You Bitch" she grabbed my hand and shook it and said "Forgive me". I could not stop staring at our touching hands, all I could say was "ummm". she dropped my hand and i felt the warmth from my body go, it is like she puts the life in me.

Anna C said "I've never kissed a girl"

Anna looked around the room suspiciously and took a sip from her cup

"OMG you lesbo" Anna C said with a smile

Anna said with a straight look on her face "I am not a lesbian, I screw boys like whore on tequila"

Both me and Anna C where laughing but all that was going round in my head was "Who did she kiss? did she like it? does that mean i stand a chance? who was it? who was it?", it was bugging me but i kept it cool on the outside.

A couple of hours passed and we had finished with the game, we was sitting on Anna C sofa. Me on one side and Anna C in the middle, we made the excuse that Anna had to sit in the middle because she was smallest, It made loads of sense to our drunk brains. We was watching a movie all of our eyes where glued onto the screen, then i felt a head on my shoulder. I looked down and saw Anna resting her head on the shoulder and trying to curl up in the tiny space she has, I could not take my eyes off her in the dim light she seemed to sparkle. She looked up at me and our eyes locked, she moved her head towards mine. I could feel my heart racing a million times a minute I closed me eyes and our lips touched, it tasted like strawberry As soon as it began it was soon over, I looked at her she just made a small smile and rested her head back onto my shoulder. All I can think about is that kiss and how much I want to do it again, how I was to do more then that. I a still feel the touch of her lips and when I lick my lips they still taste like strawberry's.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Anna and fell asleep right there, I dreams of her, of us together, of what we would do if we was together. It was both the best and worst dream ever but I would not change her for the world.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a couple of weeks since that night, we have not talked or texted to seen each other I was itching to see her, she was all I thought about. I kept checking my phone every couple of minutes in hope that there was going to be something there but there never was. So after a while I just gave up looking because if she wanted to talk to me she would have by now, i am not going to crumble first.

I was just watching a film and I heard a buzzing noise it scared the hell out of me, my heart was pounding harder then a sailor on shore leave. I quickly jumped up and grabbed my phone, it was a text from her.

"Do you wanna go out tonight?" I could not help but smile one of those toothie grins.

I quickly texted back "Yeah sure,whats the plan?"

I kept looking at my phone till the screen went black, she had not texted back and it has been 5 minutes and my brain had started to over think. I throw my phone onto my bed and walked into the living room to make my self a drink, i could hear the buzzing of my phone from the kitchen. I stopped what I was doing and ran to pick it up.

"Was thinking of going to Fizzle with a big group cos their is a band on tonight"

I was gutted that it was not going to be just me and her but at least i still get to see her, so I texted back "Yeah sure I am in, are we going to meet there?"

she texted back quicker then last time "We are going to meet the others down there but you can come to my house before babe"

I could not help but smile because she called me babe, but I had a couple of hours to kill before I went round her house. So I decide to clear the house.

It was now 6pm and I was rum-ageing through my closet to try and find something to wear, I was throwing everything I own around the room because it did not look right. Then I saw the only thing left hanging in my closet and it was perfect, it was a skin tight black dress that I have not worn in what felt like years. I put on my red underwear to build up my confidence, I stepped into the dress and slowly put it on like it was a second skin, I found a pair of red heels and just let my hair down out of the bun it was in and let it flow down my body.

I knocked on Anna's door and I could hear bustling noises and a few curse words throw in, she opened the door with a huge smile on her face and my body reacted with a smile. I walked into her apartment and I could see why she was cursing and their was so much noise, her apartment is a mess everything was all over the floor I don't understand how such a little person can make so much mess. She cleared some room on ur sofa for me and herself, she walked into the kitchen and got two shot glasses and different assorts of alcohol. She set the shot glasses on the table in front of us a started to pore the drinks, she handed me a shot and our fingers grazed it was like electric running through my body. She looked me straight in the eyes and said "3.2.1" and we both downed it, she pulled the cutest face every but the alcohol did not have the same reaction on me. she looked at me smiled and said "I still don't understand how you can do shots and down drinks with no problem". I looked her winked and said "no gag relax" and we burst into fits of laughter.

A couple of hours have pass and we had done so many shot nearly 2 bottles worth, we where beyond drunk. I did not care what I did it was like I had no brain in my head, it was the best feeling in the world. She was up in the middle of the living room dancing by herself, I could not take my eyes of her, her body was so mesmerizing I could not control myself, one minute i am sitting down the next i have my hands her hips and her arms around me next, our bodies both movie in time with each other She moved her body closer to mine so we where touching I could feel the heat rising, I slowly moved my hands to the crock in her back and pulled her closer. She moved her head closer to mine our noses nearly touching, I was running my hands up and down her back. She moved her head closer to mine our lips touch gently, I started to kiss her back and the kiss grew sounder. She deepen the kiss like she was hungry for me, she tasted like Strawberry's and I can not get enough of it. She pulled away from me and grabbed me hand, she started to lead me to the bedroom, I could feel my heart pounding so hard it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.


	5. Chapter 5

*Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been going through a lot including a death in my family. I promise to update it more from now on.*

*This is my first time writing smut so please comment and tell me what you think and sorry that it is short I promise to give you guys an extra long chapter next time.

She pushed me against the wall, grabbed my hands and interlocked them; she put my hands above my head and kissed my lips. She trailer her lips along my jaw and down my neck, she found my pulse point and flicked it with her lips and started to stuck; I let out a little moan.

I can feel my body getting hotter and wetter every time she touches me. She moved her hands trailing them down my arms to land on my waist, she pulled my forward. We walked back while still kissing she turned me around and pushed me down onto her bed.

She took her dress up and she was wearing sexy black underwear and I could not stop myself from looking her up and down, she has the most amazing body I started to breathe fast because I was getting so wet. She straddled my waist and took my dress off, I let her do it willingly because I don't care what happens next, as she was taking my dress off I could feel her fingers trail across my skin giving me goosebumps. Anna leaned in closer and laid butterfly kissed from my neck over my boob,pass my belly button and to the rim of my underwear. She stopped at the top of my underwear and looked up at me and done a cheeky grin, she ran her hands up my thighs and over my mound; I could not help but let out a quite moan. She moved herself up my body to my lips and kissed me, she quickly stuck two fingers inside me and my breath hitched in my throat. I could feel her fingers working and all I could think about what that it is finally happening, I could feel the tension start to build as I let out a little moan which in response got a cheeky smile from Anna which made me blush. She started to kiss me as she grind into my body in time with her fingers, our bodies where getting hot and feeling her body being pressed against mine made me hot. As she started to go faster I could feel it rising as I let out another moan, she took that as a response to go even fast. I could feel my back arch and my breathing become fast, I let out a moan as my body quivered and collapsed onto the bed. As i looked over to my left I could see a very please Anna, she lent over and placed a kiss on my lips.

She rolled over on her side to face, her brown hair tumbling over her shoulders. "I can't believe that just happened" she said.

I looked up into her ice blue eyes and said "do you regret it?", her face looked confused; she just bent down and kissed me on my kips and said "does that answer your question?".


End file.
